Naruto's Tease
by NintendoGal55
Summary: Ficcy for Stavi! Sasuke comes home, only to find Naruto tempting him with a sexy maid outfit. SasuNaru LEMON!


**Naruto's Tease**

**After a long tiring day, Sasuke comes home…to have Naruto tempt him with a sexy maid costume. SasuNaru LEMON!**

**This is a ficcy for my awesome friend and fan Stavi! She requested it!**

"See you next week, Sasuke-sensei!"

Sasuke grunted and waved in return at his female student who also seemed to be a fangirl of his. He didn't care, though. All he wanted to do now was get home and relax with his loveable blonde angel.

He had been on a mission for nearly two weeks not too long ago, and Naruto had been busy with work due to being Hokage, that they hadn't seen much of each other for a while, even when Sasuke returned two days before.

Not only that, they hadn't spent any quality time in the bed department for nearly a month, and both were equally sexually frustrated.

So now Sasuke had it out that they would spend the night and even the next morning together, just the two of them, in their bed, going at it like rabbits in heat.

Most of all, over it all, he missed his kitsune's silky golden hair, his dazzling blue eyes and smooth sun-kissed skin, and not to mention his bright smile that made even his darkest hours light up like the sun.

His hormones anticipated, and he sped up with his chakra to get home faster. He wanted to see his adorable lover, right now. Take him upstairs, and just love him all night long.

Entering the Uchiha Mansion where the two of them lived, he found Naruto nowhere to be seen! Had he gone out? Held back at the office?

This was just great.

So, as he went toward the stairs to change and then sit on the couch to impatiently wait for his kitsune to return, he thought he heard a noise. Puzzled, and on guard, he hurried upstairs. It was coming from their bedroom.

Coming to the door, he hurriedly opened it and drew a kunai.

"All right, whoever's in here you better-"

Sasuke stopped in mid-sentence at what he saw in the room before him.

Naruto stood there, dressed in the shortest sexy French Maid outfit ever, holding a feather duster, and with the setting sun behind him, made him look like a gorgeous blonde angel. Sasuke couldn't tear his eyes away. The blonde looked so…beautiful.

"Hiya, Sasuke-bastard…" Naruto purred, sauntering over to his lover, making playful growling sounds.

The kunai dropped to the floor and Sasuke felt his lower region twitch to life almost immediately.

Naruto slowly pressed his slim body against Sasuke's, his hand going up his chest and the other stroking his hair.

"Mmm…you're hard, love." He purred, gesturing toward the obvious bulge in the jounin's pants. "And you're gonna get harder…"

Sasuke stifled a groan as Naruto's knee pressed against the bulge, sending shivers of pleasure up his spine. Naruto chuckled and pressed closer, his knee pressing harder and harder.

"Mm…I sure missed you…Sasuke-kuuuunn…" Naruto purred into the paler man's ear, licking the lobe softly.

Stifling back a loud moan, Sasuke clenched his hands against the kitsune's shoulder and was about to make a movie, when Naruto's knee pressed in so high and so deep, his control snapped.

Grabbing hold of his gorgeous lover, the Uchiha's arms went around the kitsune and instantly kissed him like there was no tomorrow, their tongues battling for dominance.

Naruto inwardly smirked at his handywork, and instantly melted into the pure bliss. After not being sexed up for nearly a month, he knew he had to take things up a notch in bringing the sex back in.

Before he knew it he was thrown onto the bed with Sasuke crawling over him and kissing him feverously and passionately, discarding their clothes quicker than a rabbit scampering across a field.

CENSORED

After making love who knows how many times, the two lovers cuddled into bed together, basking in the afterglow.

Cuddling into his lover, Naruto breathed a happy sigh at the sweet bliss as he felt his lover hug him to his body, gently stroking his cheek and his back.

"I love you Naruto…I love you…" Sasuke murmured with emotion, smiling at his kitsune. A smile only Naruto saw.

Smiling back, he cuddled more into his love. "I love you too Sasuke…"

_The next morning…_

Naruto awoke the next morning, and Sasuke was gone. Where? He was supposed to have the weekend off! Did he get up first? But that was impossible! They were always in bed together until the other was up! Hence the reason Sasuke was late to meet his students.

On the bedside was a small box, and a note next to it.

Naruto reached for them and opened the box, in it lay a gorgeous silver ring with some sapphires and diamonds surrounding an orange stone. The kitsune breathed in a gasp, this ring…was gorgeous!

The note read:

_Naruto,_

_I was called in to a meeting. I would have woken you, but you looked so peaceful and I didn't want to disturb you. _

_I'll be back a little later. Don't worry._

_Love you, dobe._

_S._

_P.S. Will you marry me?_

Naruto blinked a few times, and then looked back at the ring. Nodding to himself, he took the ring out and slipped it onto his left ring finger. Looking out the window, he smiled.

_Yes, Sasuke. I will._

Over where Sasuke was, he too glanced out the window, seeing the glimpse of the mansion. He too smiled.

_I'm glad, Naruto._

Ever since then, Sasuke always came home to a sexily clad Naruto.

**THE END!**

**Hope you liked it, buddy! ******


End file.
